


Villatic

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie has been hidden away from the world, but now that he is eighteen he is ready to leave and never come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villatic

Last night I packed up my bags and ran away. I ran away from my strict, conservative family home and straight into my boyfriends loving arms. We haven’t seen each other in about six months and spent all of last night making up for lost time if you know what I mean.  
About six and a half months ago my parents had heard that I was spending a lot of time with the town disgrace. They had heard that we were canoodling at the park and getting handsy on the beach from their fellow church goers. Boy were they furious. They were not angry for normal reasons, though, they weren't too mad that I was dating the ‘local druggie’, or that their teenage son seemed to be an exhibitionist in his free time, no, they were mad because their exhibitionist son was dating the local male druggie. They refused to have a gay son. They demanded I break up with him at once and if I didn't comply I would be locked away forever. I haven’t left my house in awhile.  
Now, though, now I’m eighteen and ready to get away, I’m ready to leave and never come back. When Ryan wakes up we are going to go to the bus station and getting on the first bus we see. I don’t care if we end up somewhere small or in a big city. I just want out. I want out with the man lying next to me. Around nine o’clock I feel the bed shift and before long Ryan is peppering my face with kisses.  
“Good morning to you too,” I say when he pulls away. His hair is dishevelled and he is sporting a few hickeys that he will probably try to cover with a scarf later.  
“Good morning love. What do you want for breakfast, we should eat before we go.” We put our clothes on and walk into the kitchen. We notice there isn't much food in the apartment. His roommate is away and we are leaving, so no one restocked the food supply. There is, however, a box of raisin bran. We eat it dry then double check his room to make sure we are not forgetting anything we may need. There is a note on his bedroom door instructing his roommate to send the rest of his stuff to him once we figure out where we were going. As an afterthought, I took the sim card out of my phone and throw it away.  
By some stroke of luck, we get to the bus stop right as a bus is leaving for Mesa Arizona. We know that we need to get out as fast as possible in case my parents try to find me. I am their only son and they are really big on me ‘carrying on the family name’ and junk. I still could, just not by their standards. They would want the kid to be their biological grandchild, and of course, they would want me to be married to the kids mother, a woman. They would also probably want the kid raised in the Mormon Church, which isn't happening unless it wanted to.  
“There is Bowie, doesn't really have anything but a cool name, though.” Ryan reads from his phone, trying to find a town to settle down in when we reach Arizona.  
I reject it by saying, “Nah, we can’t live somewhere lame.”  
“Fredonia Arizona, it’s on the north rim of the grand canyon. We could start a farm, become villatic and start a cactus farm.” he wiggled his eyebrows, making sure I know he is joking.  
“No, just no.” I turn him down anyway, holding in my laughter.  
“Peoria Arizona, It's an actual city with actual people in it.” He is looking hopeful about this place, “It's technically a suburb but it's one of the most populated places near Mesa. It also isn't too expensive to live there. If you're okay with this place it seems great for us.”  
“If you're happy with it I'm happy too baby.” I grab his hand and squeeze it. This is actually happening. We got out, we got out together. Hopefully, we'll make it.  
Nearly five hours later we arrive in Mesa. We decide to walk around for a bit to stretch out our legs. We will need to take a cab to Peoria and we know our legs will hate us if we don't move now. We walked around for a bit until we found a Circle K where we bought slushies and doughnuts. After sitting around enjoying our meals we hail a cab and start the forty-five-minute trek to our future.  
Once we are settled in the back seat of a taxi Ryan looks at me. “What is your ideal home? Do you want to get a house or do you want to get an apartment? What should we look for when we arrive?” I realise that this is a good question that I have never considered the answer to. The best bet would probably be an apartment as neither of us have a job or that much money saved up. We can get an apartment for a few years and then move into a house when we are more stable financially.  
“Really, all we can afford right now is an apartment. Maybe in a year or so, if we can afford it and we want to, we can get a house or something. We need to get jobs too. Are we going to start looking for one today or just get a hotel room?”  
“Today, we need to try to save our money, hotels are expensive. We can pull up local listings and go from there, hopefully, someone will let us rent completely out of the blue.” His phone is out again and now he is looking at the local listings. After a few minutes, he shows me the screen and says, “This one is $586 per month with a $100 deposit. It is the cheapest one available and doesn’t seem too bad. If we can move in today it will be perfect.”  
“Anything would be good as long as we are together. I love you, Ryan Ross, to the moon and back.”  
“I love you too, Brendon Urie, till the sun dies and we are no more.” The cab stops and we have finally made it to our destination. We pay the driver, grab our things, and dash out into the unknown. As long as we are together we will be fine, nothing can stop us now. We are safe.


End file.
